Fallen Angel
by BeckiebooTwo
Summary: Heero's life is going nowhere...then he meets the church's new reverend and things start to change. (35 included!)


Heero sat, parked outside the stone building, waiting. It was a little after noon, so they should be coming out by now. That was when the church doors opened and people came streaming out in what seemed like by the hundreds. While some went straight to their cars, others stood around and talked. Heero rolled down the passenger-side window looking through the crowds of churchgoers for the two he was supposed to be picking up. He overheard two old ladies walking by.  
"He was so powerful to be so young," one said.  
"And he's quite handsome, too," the other said. They laughed and their voices trailed off as they crossed the street.  
Heero laid back in his seat; his patience was growing short. He felt the sickness welling up in his stomach again. It was a mixture of nervousness and guilt of sorts. He never felt comfortable in the church atmosphere. Too many things happened; he couldn't make up for it. He was no good. He hid this weak emotion and rather made sure that everyone knew that he was thoroughly annoyed. He closed his eyes and thought about leaving them to their own way of getting home, but just as the thought crossed his mind he spotted the hair.  
Trowa, Wufei, and another person were just walking out the door and down the stairs chatting with each other. Trowa with his auburn hair combed to the front of his face and Wufei's raven hair let down neatly, dangling just above his shoulders. The other seemed to have short, somewhat messy hair framing the sides of his face. Heero realized he was wrong when the man turned around revealing a very long chest braid that fell down his back. His eyes lingered; the man seemed to have this goodness about him...something Heero longed for in his sub-consciousness. The man turned his head and their eyes met. Heero felt a hard thump in his chest and averted his eyes as quickly as his reflexes would allow. That look sent chills down his spine. It was cold, yet welcoming...it was speaking to him.  
"Trowa! Wufei!" called Heero; he didn't want to stay any more.  
Upon their arrival at home, Heero went straight into his room and fell onto his bed. Images of what happened flashed through his mind. The past was so dark. All he had was a flickering candle about to go out: his future. Then he thought about the man. Something about him gave him a little bit of hope.  
The sound of Wufei's voice broke his chain of thoughts. "Heero! You can come down and eat!" he called from downstairs.  
Heero got up and put himself together. In the kitchen, Heero was welcomed by the smell of tacos. Trowa and Wufei were already sitting; Trowa had the newspaper in his hand and Wufei was looking at the TV.  
He pulled out his chair and sat. He wasn't really hungry, but he was glad he was called down because he didn't want to dwell on those thoughts. He put a frown on his face hoping one of them would notice, but neither of them did since that was his normal expression most of the time.  
Trowa put down his paper and looked across the table at Heero. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" he asked.  
Heero shook his head. "Nah. I ate before I picked you all up," he lied. He didn't want them bothering him about his lack of eating.  
"Oh, Heero?" Wufei said, turning from the television. Heero looked up. "The church is having a retreat next week. Trowa and I are going...." He paused and Heero nodded nonchalantly. "I'm not sure, but I thought you'd might come too? We're hitting the Coast...I know you like the beach."  
"Isn't the new rev hosting it?" Trowa asked.  
"Yeah," Wufei replied. To Heero he said, "Not that you'd know or anything, but we got a new reverend. He's really good. I enjoyed his sermon...I think you may have seen him. He's good looking, has a really long braid...." He smirked.  
Heero raised his eyebrows. Trowa grunted and returned to his paper. "No, that's ok, Wufei. I think I'll stay," Heero said.  
Wufei frowned. "You know what? I really think you ought to go...as a matter of fact, you are going. I already paid for everything. You need to get out more, Heero. Tro and I are really worried about you."  
"Yeah," added Trowa. "Some sun should do you some good."  
"I told him about you...the new reverend, I mean. He says he'd really like to meet you."  
Heero thought for a moment. The mysterious, young man sparked his curiosity. He wanted to learn more, but at the same time, something was holding him back.  
Fighting his intuition, Heero decided apprehensively that he would go with them. He didn't know why, but it just seemed like something good could come out of it.  
  
And the candle's flame got a little brighter.  
  
Weelll...that finishes this "chapter." I'd really like to know if I should continue this...this was an idea I got when I went to church for the first time in I don't know how many months. Yeah, so... :3 Thanx! *BBT 


End file.
